The Gemstone Dozen
by vexus01
Summary: Series of ficlets based on the meaning of gemstones. dl
1. Garnet

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, Alliance Atlantis does.

Spoilers: Run Silent, Run Deep

Summary: 1st in a 12 story run with the theme of gemstones. Each gemstone has a meaning and a story is created from the meaning. d/l

Garnet: Luck, Money, Love, Healing, and Compassion

Garnet

It was that dreary day that Lindsays soul felt lost. It was earlier that day that Sonny Sassone tried to end Dannys career by planting evidence that would make Danny look discreditable. And that was the wrong thing to do to him. She had to make him happy again.

She quickly jumped into her shower and got ready to go out. Danny was going to feel better and she was going to make sure of that. After her shower, she went to her closet and opted for a pair of black jeans and a white sweater and put on her garnet bracelet that her mother gave her. Lindsay glanced out of her apartment window and a brilliant thought popped in her head. She grabbed her key and headed out the door.

She went down to the local market around the corner and with a little luck and some extra money she had saved; she was going to make Danny a dinner he wouldn't forget. After she got back from the market, she gathered the ingredients to make a killer lasagna, complete with salad, garlic bread and red wine. She gathered all her goodies, put them in a wicker basket and hailed for a cab.

Danny Messer would have loved to erase this day from his memory. Sonny Sassone make him look bad in front of his colleagues and especially in front of Lindsay. He respected her and he looked up to her and he didn't want to look bad in front of her. Wasn't his style. He was on his 2nd beer when there was a knock at the door.

Danny slowly walked to the door and opened and there stood Lindsay. "Hey you," Lindsay said softly. "Hey yourself, country girl." Danny said, sadly. "I just wanted to stop by and bring you dinner to help bring a smile on your face." Lindsay said, smiling." It's lasagna."

"You didn't have to do that for me." Danny said "Nobody should do anything for me. I'm not worth it." And with that Danny let Lindsay walk in." That's not true and you know it." Lindsay said, setting the basket down on Dannys counter. "You are the most compassionate man that I have ever known."

"Thank you for coming by." Danny said "Can you stay? You have healed my heart and I can't let you go." And with that, Danny and Lindsay ate and he finally knew what love was.


	2. Amethyst

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, Alliance Atlantis does.

Spoilers: None

Summary: You ever get tied up with something. d/l

Amethyst

Amethyst-Guard against Drunkeness, Fears and Cravings

The cold, stillness of the night awakens Danny from a drunk-induced sleep. He can't remember how he got there but he's pretty sure that a woman was involved. He felt something restricting his arms and he realized that he was tied to his bedposts.

Man, what in the Hell did I get myself into, he thought. I'm tied to my bed and I have NO idea who took me home. I just can't remember who. There were a lot of women who looked at him that night and he had some interesting conversations with them. And there were a couple of women he couldn't remember.

He heard the sounds of footsteps down the hallway. "Who's out there!" Danny screamed. What a coincidence that his gun was in his locker and he didn't bring it home. What a great time to leave it at work! Good going, Danny he thought to himself.

A light switch was flipped on in the hallway and the door was slowly opened. It was definitely a women and she had all the right curves in all the right places. A flash of purple beamed across the window and it seemed to come from a piece of jewelry. Necklace, maybe? He couldn't tell, he was still pretty buzzed.

She looked into the darkened room with only the moonlight to guide her to the bed. Her hips swayed back and forth as she reached her target. She reached up to her hair and untied the material that was holding up her hair. She reached behind his head and blindfolded him.

He caught of whiff of a perfume and he was extremely turned on. It smells so familiar be he couldn't put his finger on it. He always had this fantasy of being tied up but he wanted to know who this mystery woman was.

The woman gently climbed on Danny and straddled him, her short skirt riding up to her hipbone. She ran her fingers down his arms and placed soft kisses along them. She started to kiss him around his neck and proceeded to kiss him along his chest and that let out a loud moan from Danny.

She coyly played with the waistband of his boxer shorts and heard him groan one more time and she slowly climbed of him. She untied the ropes and whispered in his ear: "If you're a good boy, I'll come back again, but pretend you don't see me." And with that, she went to the door and let herself out.

Danny was running late the next day and he went around the corner of the lab and saw Lindsay. She looked extremely gorgeous. She turned to the computer and he saw the Amethyst necklace. And all he could do is smile and wait for the next session.

Next: Aquamarine


	3. Aquamarine

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, Alliance Atlantis.  
Pairings: D/L of course!  
Summary: After the bombings, Lindsay relaxes.  
I've been caught up in school so this is a little behind.

Aquamarine-Peace and Serenity

Aquamarine

What a day it had been for Lindsay Monroe. What started off to be a typical Sunday afternoon in New York ended up being the worst day of her life. When she got called to that office building early that morning, she thought that maybe it would be a good day. The streets were filled with the sound of the locals having a street party shindig, just like the ones that she had in Wyoming.

Mac, Flack, and she soon discovered the DOA in the stairwell and normally she has all her equipment. A country girl is always prepared for anything, her mother taught her that. But for some reason, something told her to get the electric-static instrument that would look for hidden footprints. She was 10 feet from the truck when her cell went off and it was Mac, shouting that there was a bomb and for her to have everybody evacuate the premises.

Everybody cleared the scene and Lindsay was worried; worried about Mac and Flack. Then it happened: the bomb went off, sending shrapnel and her flying up into the air along with 20 or more people. God, Lindsay thought, where is Mac and Flack? And are they okay?

Danny couldn't believe what he had just heard. A 1033, a bomb. And it happened in New York, again. His blood ran cold with just the thought. Stella, Hawkes, and him gathered all their gear and headed to the office building where the bomb went off.

They got to the scene and it was massive chaos. People screaming, babies crying and the injured were gathered around the area, it was mass hysteria. Danny was glad that Lindsay was off that day, he didn't want her to be hearing because he didn't want her to get hurt or even worse, killed. He didn't know how he would handle that.

He went around the corner of a fire truck and he saw a petite, brown-haired beauty holding a cell phone. Please don't let that be Lindsay, he thought, she is supposed to be off today. It was Lindsay and the look on her face told many stories. She explained to Stella that she, Mac, and Flack were processing a body and she went out to the truck and then the bomb went off. Then Danny saw the cut on her forehead that would surely require at least a couple of stitches. He asked how she felt and she said that she was fine, but Danny knew better.

Lindsay kept telling herself that she was alright and that she was okay, but she could shake the thought that she was in that building 2 minutes before the bomb went off and it could have been her in there. They had found Mac and he was safe but Flack was in critical condition at the hospital.

Mac had determined from the trigger that it was a cell phone that caused the bomb to go off, and that the bomber was calling Mac and harassing him. Mac had asked me and Danny to retrieve the SIM card and we were so close to each other, I felt the heat radiating from him. The smell from his after shave was so intoxicating and made me light-headed, but in a good way, of course.

We worked the case out and come to find out it was a Homeland Security guy named Lesser who was sending out the bombs. He was testing us to determine if were ready for a bomb, but it turns out he was also a schizophrenic who was off his meds. We were all about to go home, when Mac paged us to the hospital to see Flack.

When we got to the hospital, we gathered around the window to peer at Flack. He looked so vulnerable in that bed, with the tubes and wires connected to him. Stella decided to stick by Mac and be with him, and Hawkes wanted to talk to the Neurologist about Flacks CAT scan and that left me and Danny next to the window.

I kept noticing that Danny kept looking to the side of me, and then he asked me:"Still need that ride?", and of course I said yes.

Danny walked me to his truck and opened the door for me to let me in. When he was inside his truck, he turned to look at me. He gave me this deep, caring, stare and he reached up to carefully put a piece of my hair that had fallen in my face behind my ear. He leaned over a place a soft, sweet kiss on my lips.

"You don't know how worried I was about you," he breathed softly "I don't know if I can handle you being hurt, it would just kill me." I looked into his soft, blue eyes and reached over to hold his hand, "But I'm alright and I' m right here with you."

"Okay, my country girl." Danny said smiling "Let's hit the road, baby." Danny had reached my apartment and walked me up to the door. He pulled me into his arms and gave me the sweetest kiss that I had ever had. "You need to rest, Montana." Danny said, smiling "I'll call you later, kay."

We then said our goodbyes and I closed the door.

Lindsay quietly closed the door and leaned against it. What is that man doing to me, she thought. I can't get fall in love with him, she thought, I can't. But I'm failing miserably.

She walked slowly into the kitchen and grabbed a glass of wine and plopped down on the couch and turned on the TV. She enjoyed the glass of wine, savoring the effect that it was having on her. Lindsay kicked off her shoes and went to sleep on the couch.

2 hours later, she was awakened by the sound of her door bell. She couldn't imagine who would be at her door at this hour. She looked in the peephole but she couldn't get a good glimpse of who it was. Slowly, she opened the door and there stood Danny carrying a package.

She slowly smiled, "Danny", what are you doing here?"

Danny started to shuffle his feet back and forth and casually leaned against the door frame. "Well, Montana, my cute country girl, I know you had a rough day".

"Danny, I..." she started to say but she was stopped by Danny."You need to relax, Montana and I'm here to take care of that". Lindsay couldn't help but smile at him. "Now how can I possibly resist you."

"You can't baby, you can't." Danny said, giving his usual smirk that Lindsay was addicted to. Lindsay kept averting her eyes to the package that Danny had in his hands. "What do you have in there," she asked, curious.

"It's a surprise, now you gotta be patient." Danny said, smiling. Lindsay looked up at Danny and wondered what was he up to do, but with Danny you just never knew. "What do I have to do to see what is in there." she said.

Danny walked up to her and kissed top of her head and asked: "Take off your clothes."

And then Danny did what Danny normally did to Lindsay, tease her,

"And put on this robe."

"Robe?", Lindsay said, puzzled. "Why this robe?"

"Well, darling," Danny said, smiling "I decided to put together some stuff and I thought the best way for you to unwind is for me to pamper you all night."

Lindsay looked up and Danny and smiled, "Is that you have in that package, your pampering kit?" Danny reached up and touched her face and gently caressed it. "It is, Montana" he said, "It is."

Lindsay stood up on her tiptoes and planted a soft, feather-like kiss on Danny's lips. "Danny, this is the sweetest thing that anybody has ever done for me," Lindsay said, smiling.

"Now are you gonna get naked for me or what?" Danny said, smirking, and just avoiding the playful smack he was about to receive from Lindsay.

Danny leads Lindsay to her bathroom and sets the package on the counter. He starts to put the items on the counter. Lindsay couldn't believe what she saw: body lotions, bubble bath, soaps, candles, incense, perfume, and a little long velvet box.

"You are just amazing, you know that?" Lindsay said, smiling, " I can't believe that all this is for me." Danny looked up at her as he was running the water for a bath, "Well, I can't help it, I love you." Lindsay looks down at the bathrobe that she had on her hand and set aside on the toilet.

Danny poured in some vanilla scented bubble bath into the running water. "Now hop into the bathtub girl." Danny said, smiling. "And I'll be a gentleman, so I won't peek at you when you get in."

Lindsay started to undress slowly starting with her shoes. Danny being the man that he is and the man that is in love with her, just couldn't help himself. He looked out of the corner of his eye, and saw the creamy complexion of her shoulders and part of her lower back and he couldn't help but smile.

Lindsay slowly eased her way into the warm, bubbly water. Her body relaxed instantly as she slowly exhaled a sigh of relief. Danny turned around and gave her one of those heart-stopping grins. "How ya like it." he said, winking. Lindsay put her hand to her face, scrunched up her button nose, and gave Danny the biggest smile that she had ever given him.

"I love it, how did you know what I wanted." Lindsay said out of curiosity. Danny sat down at the edge of the tub and stroked her hair. "Well, I have learned that a woman loves to be pampered." Lindsay leaned back and laughed, "And just how many women have you gave this 5-star treatment too?" she said and she patiently waited for a response.

"Well ya know, you are the first and only woman I'm going to do this too." Danny said. "Because I don't want anybody else." And with that remark, Danny went straight to the task of carefully washing and towel-drying her hair. He massaged her shoulders and back, trying to not expose the area of her body he really wanted to see. He lit the candles, trying to not burn his finger or let the hot ashes hit Lindsay. The bath oils were next, and the scent of jasmine filled the air and they were quickly turning Danny on. But he promised he would be a gentleman and take of Lindsay and only Lindsay.

"Okay, sweetheart, I think it's time to get you out of that tub," Danny said, smiling. "I have your robe ready for ya".

Lindsay quietly stepped out on the mat that was in front of the tub. She put her robe on, and Danny finished up the treatment by putting lotion her legs and feet.

She noticed that there was a velvet long box on the counter. She gingerly picked up and opened it. There inside was a white gold aquamarine necklace. Danny caught sight of her looking at the necklace and clasped the necklace around her neck. "I saw this at a jeweler and I thought of you. Aquamarine means peace and serenity and that's what exactly what you needed to have tonight. Because you are my peace."

Lindsay looked up at Danny with one single, solitary tear running down her face. She looked down at her feet and back up at him and smiled. "Danny, you are my light and my soul."

And with that thought, he led her to her bedroom and closed the door behind them.


	4. Diamond

Part 4-Diamond

Diamond- unique powers of light reflection, which help to increase personal clarity in the mind and body. Strong birthstone that means love, and strong-will.

Set during NWILL but before LRC

Lindsay's POV:

What a romantic, Lindsay thought as she processed the jewelry store heist with Danny. She couldn't help but smile as he said that a diamond is only an allotrope of carbon.

What a typical man's answer. But Danny Messer is not any typical man. His little quirks and charming demeanor can make any girl's knees weak.

I would have to say that my knees get weak and I get nervous when he is around. But I would never let him know that. I can see it now: it would just go to his head.

But I'm afraid of letting him in my heart. I have a past in Montana that I am afraid of revealing to him. Will it make him run away? Never talk to me again?

These are some questions that I ponder as I put the diamond necklace into the evidence.

There will be a day when I need to turn to him for help. I'll be there for him, but will he be there for me?

* * *

Danny's POV:

I have to admit that I am not the man that everybody thinks I am. I do have a sensitive side, but am I going to let Flack and Mac know this? Hell no!

But I am not afraid of letting Lindsay know how I feel. I said the allotrope answer to see if she would take the bait. She did nibble a bit and that is what makes me love Montana so much. Her presences eats at you bit by bit and it comes to a point that you just want to go ahead and embrace her in your arms.

It is getting to that point.

She is a strong-will woman and that is what makes her so addicting . But she does have a soft side to her, but she doesn't know that I know this. I catch her sometimes in the lab, with a small smile on her face and I can't help but smile back.

Montana, my Montana, you deserve that diamond necklace. You deserve everything.

One day you will come to me and I will show how I can love you.

Please come?


	5. Emerald

Emerald-Preserve Love and Hope.

She always knew Danny to be a flirt. But that's what drew him to her. That trademark smirk always got the best of her. It was hard to pick a fight with him because he would put on the Messer charm and that would be the end of it. They had an agreement that they would be exclusive to each other.

So she knew she was going to have a challenge when Mac introduced Myra Lassiter to the team. She was every man's fantasy and every woman's nightmare. Her hair was an auburn red color that hung down her back. Full lips and a slender nose added to her perfect features. It didn't help that she also had the long legs to boot.

Flack and Sheldon gazed at Myra with a lust in their eyes. Sheldon was the least obvious but Lindsay knew him well enough that he did want to know Myra better. The least concerned was Danny. He was standing next to Lindsay and while on no one was looking; he placed his hand on the small of her back. He looked in her eyes that spoke to her that there was nothing to worry about.

"All right guys" Mac said, raising his voice. "I'm handing out assignments. Sheldon and Lindsay are teaming together. The crime scene is at an abandoned warehouse in the Bronx. Myra and Danny you guys take the murder near the Statue of Liberty."

Lindsay looked over at Myra and glared. Myra, knowing the look of another woman who feels threatened, took the opportunity to sashay her hips while she walked in front of Danny. Danny looked back at her and mouthed, "I love you." She responded the same.

"Lindsay are you alright?" Sheldon said. He looked at Lindsay and then looked at Myra. It clicked what was happening.

"Lindsay, Danny loves you. He's crazy about you."

"Maybe you're right." Lindsay said. She picked up her kit and they both headed towards the door.

* * *

Danny and Myra were almost finished with collecting the evidence when Myra walked up to him and put her hand on his shoulder.

"How about we have some drinks when the shift is over with? I'm new and I need someone to show me around."

Danny looked at her and gave a small smile. "I'm really busy tonight. I'm sorry".

She gave a pout and walked away. He had to give her credit for trying. But his heart was with Lindsay.

They both arrived back at the lab and started to process the collected evidence. When they started the process, they were about 5 feet apart. But every time he looked up Myra had closed in the gap. Next thing he knew, she was about on top of him.

She was inches away from his ear and she whispered: "Have you reconsidered my offer for tonight?" He moved away from her.

"Myra, I can't go out with you. I have a girlfriend and I love her."

"Who?" Myra said, uneasy.

"Lindsay." Danny said. He hated to see a woman upset.

"That prude?" Myra said, putting her hands on her hips. "Why would you be with her when you have a better time with me?"

"I love her. Let's drop the subject."

Knowing that she lost the battle, she made up some excuse to go to look at some fingerprints.

* * *

Sheldon and Lindsay finished up early and Lindsay headed to her apartment. That damn Myra! She thought, as she plopped down on the couch. Who does she think she is, strolling up in the lab, swinging her hips at Danny? If she wants a challenge, I'll give her a challenge!

She was still fuming when the doorbell rang. She got up to answer it and saw that it was Danny.

"Did Myra let you come to see me?" Lindsay said her disdain for Myra apparent.

"Montana, nothing happened. I told her that I had a woman that I love. She didn't like it and it was over. I love you." He bent to kiss her.

"I thought you had to work till 9." Lindsay said.

"Mac let me go home early." He reached in his pocked and found a small jewelry box. He presented it to Lindsay. She opened it up to find a beautiful pear-shaped Emerald. It glistened in the light.

"I know it's not much but I want to show you that I love you. "

At that point, she knew that he really did love her and he gave the Messer grin and all was forgotten.

Next: Pearl


	6. Pearl

Pearl-Symbol of purity and innocence.

Lindsay had always been proud of her family. Her family back in Montana was full of love and long-time family traditions.

She thought back to the traditions of her family that were set in stone. They always at Sunday breakfast together. opened at least on present on Christmas Eve and to never go to bed angry. But the one tradition that meant the most to Lindsay was boxed up next to the kitchen counter.

Lindsay smiled as she picked up the box. She smiled as she saw the postmark from Bozeman, Montana. She opened up the brown packing paper and gently lifted the top part of the box.

She remembered when she heard the story the first time. When her Great Grandmother Winifred came from England she brought over this dress. After that, one woman from every generation wore this dress, a work of art.

Gingerly running her fingers along the silky, lacy material, Lindsay noticed the intricate work it took to sew the pearls on the bodice. It must have taken hours to work on.

Lindsay took the dress out of the box and took it towards her room. She gently hung the dress on a padded hanger and placed it next to the box that held her veil. 

This dress, this gown that she will wear on her wedding day will be the beginning of a lost list of traditions that she will share with Danny.


	7. Ruby

Ruby-Contentment

She was exhausted. Her mother wasn't kidding when she said that labor would drain her. 20 hours of labor and out came Brea Anne Messer. All 8lbs 12 oz of her, complete with cherub cheeks and a head full of hair.

As much as she wanted to fight it, she had to get some rest. It didn't take long for the sleep to come and all she could dream about was the life that she would have with Danny and their daughter.

* * *

His shoes hit the hospital floor at a soft pace. He couldn't wait to see both of them again. Danny held some roses in one hand and a soft teddy bear in the other hand.

He stopped at the nursery window and looked at the babies. It didn't take long to spot his daughter; she was the one bawling her eyes out, her tiny fists swinging in the air.

The nurse spotted him and smiled as she headed towards the door. "Mr. Messer, do you want to hold your daughter? We've been trying to get her to stop crying for at least 5 minutes and nothing has worked. We know that Mrs. Messer is asleep so do you want to see if you can get her to stop crying. "

He put the flowers and the teddy bear on a table and headed towards an area near a nursery window to wait for his daughter.

Lindsay woke from her nap and she grimaced as she put on a robe and left her room. She headed towards the nursery. She wanted to see Brea again.

She was about to knock gently on the outside door of the nursery when she noticed a familiar figure holding her daughter. Danny was trying to calm their daughter. From his mouth gestures, she could tell he was gently talking to her. The more he talked to her, the more that she calmed down. Brea let out a small yawn and moved her fist to her small mouth.

Lindsay didn't want to disturb them. She headed back to her room, got back into the hospital bed and felt truly blessed in her family.


End file.
